Come On and Give It Up
by SkyWarrior108
Summary: "She can taste traces of tequila and lime on her tongue, and it makes Quinn want to find out what the rest of her tastes like." Quinn and Rachel meet for the first time at a college frat party. 100% AU.


**Author's note:** This fic was prompted by Mari for the FaberryCon fic fundraiser. I hope you like it!

Many thanks to the world's greatest beta, poetzproblem. :)

* * *

**Come On and Give It Up**

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?" Quinn asks, her lip curling in distaste at the sight of one of Theta Chi's pledges puking into a bush on the front lawn while a few of his future brothers look on, laughing at his misfortune.

"Because you've been studying too damn much, and you need to get your drink on," Santana replies, linking her arm with Quinn's and leading her toward the front door of the frat house—the party already in full swing.

"Plus, Puck promised there would be lots of hot girls here," Brittany adds with a small quirk of her lips, grabbing onto Quinn's other arm and leaning into her slightly. "And you so need to get laid."

Quinn blushes a little and rolls her eyes, but before she has a chance to reply, she's hit with the thump of the bass and the pungent smell of pot smoke. The house is packed with frat boys and sorority girls, along with a bunch of people Quinn knows aren't part of UCLA's Greek life.

The trio makes their way through the mass of bodies, and Quinn smiles politely at a few people she knows as they go. They arrive at the makeshift bar, where they are promptly handed solo cups filled with some kind of punch that Quinn is sure is pure alcohol.

"Can I make a toast first?" Brittany asks just as Quinn is about to take a sip. She raises an eyebrow but holds up her cup, earning a smile from Brittany. "Here's to an awesome night with my two favorite people in the whole world."

"I'll drink to that," Quinn replies with a smile of her own, tapping her cup against those of her friends before taking a long pull of her drink.

"Uh oh, looks like Finncompetent is at it again," Santana comments snidely.

"Don't call him that," Quinn chides her, resulting in an eye roll from her friend, but Quinn instinctively follows Santana's line of sight, slightly worried about what drunken shenanigans Finn might be getting into.

Across the room, she spots Finn, towering over a short (and extremely attractive, Quinn notes) brunette. He moves to get closer to her, spilling some of his beer in the process, and the girl tries to back away. But her back hits the wall behind her, leaving her with nowhere to go.

It's obvious that she's uncomfortable, but Finn is clearly too drunk to notice or care.

"I'll be right back," Quinn says, abandoning Brittany and Santana and heading toward the ensuing train wreck of Finn making an ass of himself, hoping to intervene and rescue that poor girl.

She arrives just in the nick of time. Just as Finn is about to go in for a kiss, Quinn grabs onto his shoulder, roughly pulling him back. The sudden change in momentum combined with his inebriated state has him off-balance, and he stumbles backward before falling over and drawing the attention of several people around them.

Quinn quickly meets the eyes of the object of Finn's advances, and, wow, she's even more beautiful up close. The girl offers Quinn a grateful smile as she sidles up next to the brunette and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Just play along," she murmurs at the girl's questioning glance, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Hey!" Finn protests as she tries to regain his composure. "What's the…" he trails off as he registers Quinn standing above him. "Oh, hey, Quinn," he slurs with a half-smile. "What's up?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Hi, Finn. How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Uh…" his face scrunches in concentration. "I don't remember. Wait," he says, taking in the sight of Quinn with her arm around the girl he had been hitting on moments ago. "Is she with you?"

Quinn nods, and the girl leans into Quinn a little more closely then, wrapping her own arm around Quinn's waist.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't know," he says apologetically as he clamors back to his feet with the help of two of his brothers, Puck and Sam, but Finn's disappointment is obvious.

Puck laughs a little at his expression. "Let's get you another drink, bro," he says, throwing his arm around Finn's shoulders. "And then you can find yourself another girl."

"Okay," he agrees happily as he lets Puck lead him away.

Quinn looks pleadingly at Sam. "Please don't let Puck put any more alcohol him."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure all he has is water," he assures her.

"Who wants shots?!" Puck yells, causing her and Sam to wince.

"I better go," Sam says, grimacing a little. "Later, Quinn!" he says before darting after his two friends.

"Sorry about that," Quinn says, turning her attention back to the girl still pressed against her side and reluctantly letting go. "Finn's actually a good guy, but he obviously had too much to drink tonight."

"Obviously," the girl agrees with a bemused expression before looking at Quinn gratefully. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem," she replies. "I'm Quinn, by the way."

"Rachel," the other girl replies.

"You here by yourself?"

Rachel shakes her head. "I came with my roommate, but she disappeared upstairs with her boyfriend. Do you know Mike?"

"Chang?" Quinn asks.

"Yes. He's my roommate's boyfriend, and he's the one who invited us. We're all in the theater department together."

"Cool," she replies with a genuine smile. "I always liked being in our high school plays, but there's no way my parents would ever let me major in the performing arts."

Rachel frowns. "That's too bad. So what are you majoring in?"

"Finance," she replies before taking a sip of her drink.

Rachel looks a little surprised by that. "Oh, that's cool."

"No, it sucks," Quinn disagrees with a small laugh and a roll of her eyes. "But it's whatever. You want a drink?" she asks, realizing that Rachel's hands are empty.

"I'd love one," Rachel replies, offering Quinn a flirtatious smile that she can't help but return.

* * *

One drink and two shots later, Quinn is on the makeshift dance floor with Rachel, their bodies pressed close together as they move to the beat of the music. The heavy buzz from the alcohol and the feeling of Rachel moving against her has Quinn flush with pleasure.

As they continue to dance, Quinn feels her desire to touch and be close to Rachel grow, so she lets her hands roam over the curves of Rachel's body and presses her face against Rachel's neck, breathing her in. Unable to resist any longer, she presses an open-mouth kiss to Rachel's pulse point.

It earns an immediate reaction, and Rachel shifts her head to give Quinn more access as her own hands find their way to Quinn's backside. Rachel squeezes her through her dress, drawing her impossibly closer as she slips a thigh between Quinn's legs, earning a soft moan that gets lost in the music.

"Can we take this somewhere more private?" Rachel asks, drawing back just enough to look Quinn in the eye—her brown eyes darkened with desire, making Quinn's stomach flutter pleasantly.

Quinn swallows thickly and nods. "Follow me," she husks, sliding her fingers between Rachel's and leading her upstairs, praying that one of the rooms is empty.

She's in luck—the bedroom at the far end of the hall is miraculously empty—and as soon as Quinn closes the door behind them, she has Rachel pushed up against it—her hands tangling in luscious brown locks as she draws Rachel in for a hungry kiss. She can taste traces of tequila and lime on her tongue, and it makes Quinn want to find out what the rest of her tastes like.

But clearly Rachel has other ideas, as she wastes no time in resuming their position from downstairs, and before Quinn knows what's happening, her dress is bunched up around her waist, and deceptively strong hands are grabbing her ass, pulling her further against Rachel. Quinn gasps into Rachel's mouth as her thigh rubs against Quinn's damp underwear, and she swears she can feel Rachel smile in response.

Not to be outdone, Quinn presses her own thigh against the seam of Rachel's jeans, eliciting a soft moan. Wanting to hear more of that sound, Quinn tightens her fingers in brown tresses as she rocks her thigh into Rachel once more. Her lips curve into a satisfied smile as a gasp is expelled against her lips.

"You like that?" Quinn breathes, moving her thigh against Rachel in a steady rhythm as she presses her forehead against Rachel's, staring intently into brown eyes.

"Mmm," Rachel confirms, gripping Quinn's backside and rocking against her thigh, sending a pulse of pleasure through her.

They move in tandem, their breaths growing heavier as their pleasure builds. Rachel feels incredible pressed against her, but Quinn knows this won't be enough to get her off. But that doesn't mean she won't see to it that Rachel comes.

"So close," Rachel gasps out, and Quinn doesn't dare stop, continuing to steadily rub her thigh against rough denim.

Short moments later, Rachel's body stiffens and her mouth falls open with a soft cry, her brow furrowing beautifully as she comes. Quinn slows her pace, but keeps moving, wanting to draw Rachel's pleasure out.

A small hand tangles in her hair then, drawing her head down, and before Quinn can blink, she's being thoroughly kissed. Her eyes flutter shut as she feels it all the way to her core. Rachel's mouth is demanding, and Quinn is all too happy to give in.

Never breaking their kiss, Rachel pushes herself off the door, and Quinn is vaguely aware of being guided backward, but Rachel's lips and tongue (and that hand that is still squeezing her ass) are distracting her at the moment.

"Your turn," Rachel says breathlessly as she breaks their kiss, a determined glint in her eyes as she tugs at the bottom of Quinn's dress, drawing it up.

"Hold on a second," Quinn says, her voice a little huskier than usual as she grabs Rachel's hands and halts her efforts to get Quinn undressed. Rachel pouts in response, causing Quinn to chuckle a little before reaching into her front pocket and pulling out her phone. "I don't want this ending up on the floor in pieces along with my dress," she explains, placing it on the dresser next to the bed.

"I suppose that's reasonable," Rachel replies, her pout disappearing as her lips curve up into an impish smile. "Now get out of that dress so I can do what I've wanted to do to you since I first saw you downstairs."

If she wasn't soaked already, that command would have been Quinn's undoing, and she can't stop the quiet whimper that escapes her lips. Wasting no time, her hands fly to the hem of her dress, drawing it up over her head, and letting it fall to the floor in a heap, leaving her in just a pair of panties.

"God, you are so fucking gorgeous," Rachel says, her eyes roaming over Quinn's body appreciatively before stepping back into her space and kissing her again, swallowing the words on Quinn's tongue.

Hands roam up and down her naked back—blunt nails occasionally scratching and making Quinn shiver—but as Quinn's hands land on Rachel's clothed hips, she suddenly realizes that Rachel is decidedly overdressed. She slips her hands under Rachel's shirt then, sliding her palms against the smooth skin of her sides.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Quinn growls against Rachel's lips as she breaks their kiss.

She feels Rachel smirk in response before stepping back and lifting her shirt up and over her head, exposing tanned skin that hazel eyes hungrily drink in.

But Quinn doesn't have long to admire the view, because seconds later, Rachel is pushing her down onto the bed and straddling her. Her back soon hits the mattress, and her mouth is once again captured in a heated kiss.

She runs her hands up and down Rachel's back, pausing only to unclasp her bra. She slides her hands around to Rachel's front, cupping her breasts in both hands, palms grazing hard nipples, and earning a muffled moan in response as Rachel subtly presses herself into Quinn's touch.

Rachel shifts slightly then, trailing her lips along the sharp line of Quinn's jaw and to her pulse point. She nips lightly before sucking at her skin, just hard enough to leave a mark and causing Quinn to let out a soft sound of pleasure. Rachel doesn't linger, however, and soon her mouth begins to travel lower, leaving soft bites and open-mouth kisses along her collarbone before finally capturing one of Quinn's nipples between her lips.

Quinn gasps and arches up into her mouth as Rachel suckles. She then brings one of her hands into the mix, cupping Quinn's other breast and squeezing it lightly. Moments later, she drags her tongue across Quinn's chest and pays the same attention to her other nipple.

Every movement of Rachel's mouth gets Quinn more and more worked up—it's like the girl knows just how to touch her to get her going.

And then, Rachel's moving again, this time trailing wet kisses down Quinn's pale stomach, and Quinn feels her anticipation grow. Fingers hook into the waistband of her panties, and Quinn eagerly lifts her hips, allowing Rachel to easily slide them down and off her legs.

Quinn watches Rachel as she settles down between her legs, and Rachel meets her gaze, never breaking it as she brings her mouth to Quinn's center and licks a hot stripe through her folds, sending a surge of pleasure through Quinn as her hips buck slightly.

Rachel laughs lightly against her as she brings an arm up to hold Quinn's hips still, closing her eyes as she starts to gently thrust her tongue inside Quinn. Her mouth falls open as her head falls back at the feeling of having Rachel's mouth on her, and without thinking, she threads her fingers through brown tresses, trying to draw Rachel further into her.

And then that tongue slides out and up, moving over her clit in broad strokes, and Quinn's toes curl as she begins to pant softly. She slowly grows more precise with her movements, and Quinn isn't sure how much more she can take, but then Rachel wraps her lips around her clit and sucks.

Quinn lets out a soft cry at the feeling as her pleasure mounts. She's so close.

Her fingers tighten in brown hair and her body goes taut as white hot pleasure courses through her body, and Quinn swears she's never come so hard in her life.

"Holy shit," Quinn breathes, panting slightly as she stares up at the ceiling, slowly coming back to herself and loosening her grip. Her eyes flicker down then to see Rachel starting up at her with a self-satisfied smirk. "Get up here," Quinn commands, her voice low and rough as she lightly tugs at Rachel's hair.

Rachel climbs up her body, that smirk never leaving her face, and Quinn surges up, capturing Rachel's mouth in deep kiss, tasting herself on the other girl's tongue. It just fuels Quinn's desire for her even more.

"God, I can't wait to taste you," Quinn says as she pulls back.

"I'd rather have your fingers," Rachel replies, gazing down at Quinn with dark eyes before lowering her head and pressing her lips close to Quinn's ear, whispering into it, "I _really_ need you to fuck me."

_Fuck_, Quinn thinks as an involuntary moan slips past her lips, feeling Rachel's words down to her core.

Not needing to be told twice, Quinn rolls over, pushing Rachel onto her back and latching her mouth onto the girl's earlobe and sucking as her fingers work at the button and the zipper of Rachel's jeans. Rachel lifts up her hips and helps Quinn speed things along by pushing her jeans and her panties down and kicking them off one leg, leaving them tangled on her left ankle.

A small hand grips onto Quinn's wrist then, guiding Quinn to where Rachel needs her most.

Quinn chuckles softly as she releases her mouth from Rachel's ear. "So impatient," she teases, running her fingers lightly through wet folds, causing both of them to moan.

"Stop teasing," Rachel says with a slight pout.

Quinn smirks, shifting atop Rachel and straddling her right leg as she presses two fingers to Rachel's entrance. "As you wish," she replies, thrusting into wet heat and causing Rachel to cry out softly.

She curves her fingers slightly and pushes them in and out, loving the feeling of being inside Rachel and making her feel good. She starts to rock a little against Rachel's thigh, causing Rachel to press up into her, and she moans a little against her mouth.

"Faster," Rachel pants out after a few moments, and Quinn is all too happy to oblige as she speeds up her thrusts.

She continues to drive her fingers into Rachel at a quick pace before bringing her thumb to Rachel's clit and moving in tight circles. That elicits another pleasured moan, and Rachel's breathing begins to pick up as little sounds of pleasure slip past her lips with every thrust. All the while, Quinn's own hips rock steadily, her clit rubbing deliciously against Rachel's thigh.

Her right hand tightens in blonde hair and the fingers of her left dig into Quinn's upper arm as the movement of her hips start to grow more erratic, and Quinn can tell Rachel's close.

"Come for me, Rachel," Quinn husks against her ear.

And then Rachel's hips buck, and Quinn feels her clench around her fingers, watching as Rachel falls apart once more with a silent cry.

Quinn tumbles over the edge seconds later, her hips spasming as Rachel presses her thigh up as she collapses breathlessly atop Rachel.

She gently removes her fingers from their warm, wet haven, eliciting a soft moan from the girl beneath her. Still needing to know what Rachel tastes like, she brings her fingers up to her mouth. Gazing intently at Rachel, she slides her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean of Rachel's come.

"You taste so good," she murmurs as she removes her fingers, her lips curving up into a smile as she takes in Rachel's sated expression.

A loud pounding on the door jolts them from their post-orgasmic haze, causing them both to jump a little at the sudden interruption.

"Come on, open up!" Puck yells from the other side, rattling the locked doorknob before knocking again.

"I'll deal with him," Quinn says, reluctantly lifting herself off the warm body beneath her and padding over to the door, picking up her discarded dress on the way and pulling it over her head. She opens the door a crack and stares impassively at Puck. "Do you mind?"

"Uh, yeah, you're in my room," he replies, but his annoyance seems to have disappeared at the realization of just who was in his bed and what they were doing in it. "You ladies want any company?" he asks with a smirk.

Quinn shoves his shoulder lightly and laughs as she rolls her eyes. "In your dreams."

"Can't hurt to try," he replies with a shrug. "You almost done in here?"

"Yeah, we'll be out in a few minutes," she says, earning a nod from Puck before closing the door and turning back to face Rachel, who is no longer lying naked in Puck's bed but is now sitting up, fully dressed. But her skin is still flushed, lips swollen from kissing, hair a little mussed, and her brown eyes are a bit brighter than before. There's no mistaking what Rachel has been doing, and it makes Quinn feel oddly proud of herself.

"I guess we should get going then," Rachel says then, getting up from the bed and walking toward Quinn. "See you around?" she asks, offering her a playful smile.

Quinn returns it. "Yeah, I'll see you around."

She lets her gaze linger as Rachel leaves Puck's room, enjoying the sight of Rachel's legs as she goes, feeling incredibly sated.

* * *

A few days later, Quinn is once again buried in schoolwork. After finishing her second paper of the night, she takes off her reading glasses and rubs the bridge of her nose. _I could really use a coffee break_, she thinks picking up her phone to call Brittany.

Scrolling through her contacts, it's then that she sees a new addition: Booty Call. Quinn bites her lower lip and feels small rush of warmth at the sight—thoughts of the mind-blowing sex she had with a certain brunette flooding her brain—and suddenly, Quinn is no longer in the mood for coffee.

She considers it for all of five seconds before deciding to make the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rachel, it's Quinn," she smiles into her phone, looking forward to another kind of break entirely.


End file.
